


Cam Girl Chat (F4A)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Breast Play, Dancing, Masturbation, Other, Sharing Fantasies, Stripping, Webcamming, cybering, different kinds of tips, exhibitionist, slow buildup, talk of public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: It's a slow Tuesday night in webcam-land. Which is nice, since some of the more interesting chats can happen when it's slow and quiet.
Relationships: strangers - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Cam Girl Chat (F4A)

Cam Girl Chat (F4A)  
[webcamming] [cybering] [exhibitionist] [slow buildup] [dancing] [stripping] [breast play] [masturbation] [sharing fantasies] [talk of public sex] [different kinds of tips]

It's a slow Tuesday night in webcam-land. Which is nice, since some of the more interesting chats can happen when it's slow and quiet.

Possible effects: digital chimes

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\---------------------  
[sound perhaps tinny or filtered like you're using a laptop camera, and/or light background music if you can find something royalty-free and not too distracting]

Hi guys! All right, I'm back. Sorry that took so long. Anyone still on? Ready for the second round of the night? Let me just reset our topic here...

[quick typing]

...and I... ok. (pause) Oh good! Ha. I thought I was going to come back and find everybody gone. (pause) Well, you never know. You can click over to any other girl here any time you want. Who wants to just watch an empty room instead?.... But thanks, I'm glad a few of you wanted to stay with me. Or did you just show up? (pause) No, I just needed a breather for a few minutes. And a drink. Hey, this can wear a girl out.... (laugh) heh. No, of course not. I'm not *that* tired yet.

[you-got-tokens chime]

Oh wow, really? 100 already? Thank you! You're right, in fact I do think the girls could use a little air. Ok, ready? Here... (pause) (laugh) Well, sorry, but them's the rules. Flash at 100. That's what it says. (pause) No, I don't think it was *that* quick. (laugh) (pause) Thanks. We'll need to hit the next target if you want the shirt to stay off. (laugh) Well, that's up to you. *I* like this shirt. Don't you think it's cute? Do you like the octopus? Anyone?

[chime]

I'll take that as a yes. (laugh) Thanks. I think so too. Just found it last weekend. (pause) Yep, it *is*. Nice and comfy. And you'll have to take my word for it, but it feels so soft... (pause) I don't know. We'll have to see what happens. You can see it right in the corner there. Topless at 500 tokens. So that's... hmmm, 360 to go. In the meantime... I don't know. I might just feel like dancing a little... (laugh) mmmmmmm....

[chime]

All right! Thank you. Maybe we'll get there. And... oh, that's nice of you to say. (laugh) You're making me blush here. (pause) No, like I said, I'm not that tired. We're just getting started here. The evening isn't over yet. Or, well, at least it isn't for me. I don't know what time zones you all are in... anyone on the east coast instead? (pause) Oh wow, Europe? Really? Well, what are you doing up so late? (pause) (laugh) Aw, stop it. That's sweet. What part of Europe? (pause) Ohhh, that's wonderful. I've always wanted to go there. And Italy, and maybe Greece.. (pause) Nope. I've just been to France, once... (pause) yep. Paris. It was fantastic. And there are so many others on my list. Maybe someday...

[chime]

Nice! Thank you too. Ha. Well, then maybe you guys will add something to my vacation fund tonight. I do appreciate it. Everything helps... (pause) Thanks so much. (pause) Oh, you're back! Hi there. Been a while, hasn't it? (pause) Yeah, of course I remember. No, you haven't missed the group chat yet. That starts at 9:00. (pause) If anyone's around, anyway. Pretty slow tonight, huh? (pause) Well, it is only Tuesday. Yeah, I know. Weeknights are weird.

[chime]

Ohhhh, yes! Thank *you*. Now we're almost there. Let me see... 40 more. You really want to get rid of this shirt? Do you not like it after al--

[chime]

Ha! Ok, I guess the verdict is in. Well. Sorry... that's too bad. I was feeling good wearing it. But you guys all decided, so here it gooooooooes... (pause) Mmmmmmmm. Oh yeah. Mmmm, is it hot in here? (giggle) I thought I'd feel chilly, but...

[multiple overlapping chimes]

Oh! (laugh) Oh really? (pause) *Thank* you. Oh, hi there! Nice to see you again. You had the night off after all? (pause) Aw well, too bad...

[chime]

Ooh! That's great. Thanks. (teasingly) That's another step towards naaa-keeeed. Let's see... not a lot of time now, so I don't know if we'll hit 1500. I don't know about all of you, but I'd be a lot more comfortable without these shorts. I'm still feeling pretty hot in here... (laugh) Oh, stop it. You charmer.

[chime]

Mmmm, nice. I appreciate that. Mmmmmmm... Oh, but what time is it? Is it that close already... (pause) ah. Well, then maybe I'd better save it. Ok, guys, it's group chat time at nine. Most of you know how it goes. Right? Open to silver members and up. If the rest of you want to get in on it, you can go sign up anytime. You never know what'll happen... Oh? Yeah, it applies to any channel on the site, not just mine. (pause) Oh well. See you... and you. Yes. And you too. Yeah, I know it's a weeknight. Can't be Friday all the time... (pause) Ok. Whoever's in, the button's right there. Just jump onto that link... aaaaaaannnnd... I'm just going to click over myself. All right, everybody else? Thanks for stopping by. My schedule is on the profile. You can catch me another night. Byeeee!

So now.... (pause) Whew. All right. Let me see, who's here... oh? Hmmmm. Hey there. (pause) Sorry, but I don't actually remember if I've seen that name before. Have you been in this chat? Or was it maybe just the public channel? (pause) Ah. Well, I'm sorry. I try to remem..... oh! Yeah, then I do remember you. Last week, was it? (pause) That's right. It's not every day somebody gets one of my music jokes. (giggle) But no, that was nice. I... no! No, it's not nerdy. Well. Ok, yes, it is nerdy. But don't worry. I like it. (laugh) (pause) Yeah, we'll see if anybody else shows up. It's never really consistent. But hey, you're here, so... hi!

(pause) Well, I don't know. I never really have a plan. That depends. I could dance some more, I could get out some toys or play a game... sometimes I bring the camera in the shower... it really depends on who's in chat on a given night. And what they want, and how they tip. You're not sure? (pause) Well, this feels nice so far. At least I'm already comfortable to start. There's nothing like getting out of your shirt after a long day. I could just sit here and massage these for the moment... you like? (laugh) Yeah, it does feel good. (sigh) Too many people overlook this, don't you think? Sometimes I like just having them played with. Just that by itself. Mmmmm... (pause) So that's an interesting screen name. Is there a story behind it? I can't even tell if you're a guy or girl or... (pause) ah. No, that's fine. You don't have to answer anything. Sorry. I'm just being friendly. (chuckle) I was waiting to see if you had a suggestion or two. If nobody else comes in to chat, then (giggle) I guess I'm in your hands.

Huh? What do you mean? (pause) No, it's ok. Don't be embarrassed. You're saying... (pause) oh! I see. Sorry to hear that. Hey, that's ok. Really. I know exactly what you mean. Things are tight in all kinds of ways. I mean, I was out of work for most of last year myself. It's tough. (pause) That's one reason I got started doing this, actually. Well, that and the exhibitionist thing. (laugh) But yes, not everybody has much to chip in. I get it. (pause) Aww. Well, thank you.

Hmm? Yeah, I guess they are getting hard. I've been getting ready to play, of course, so I've been a little turned on all night. And like I said, I enjoy showing off. (giggle) Oh, thanks. You know, I had a boyfriend once who would just grab them all the time. *Anywhere*. In the car at a stoplight, standing behind me at the store... One time (laugh) we were riding somewhere with his parents and he just spent the whole trip giving me this special massage in the backseat. (giggle) Well, it was dark. (pause) Oh yes. That's always been a thing for me. Doing stuff out in public, maybe when other people are around... mmmmmm. (pause) Oh? Yep, I have done a few things like that. (pause) No, I don't know if I have one particular big fantasy about it. I just like the whole general idea.

Anyway. So why don't you tell me what turns *you* on? (laugh) Sure. I'm the one playing here. Want to help me out? Or are you doing the same over there too? (pause) Well yes, I suppose I do want you to keep typing. Make sure to keep one hand free at least. (laugh) But I hope you're also enjoying this... Oh, that's nice of you to say. Good. (pause) Sure. Really, I'm curious. Everyone's always asking about *my* turn-ons when I do this. I talk about that stuff all the time. How about... look, if you don't have anything to tip... why not share a little? (pause) Yes. Tell you what. You share something, and I'll consider that your tip. Tell me about a fantasy you have, or maybe something wild you've done in the past. How's that?

Look, like I said, it's all right if not. I guess I'm just always curious about people's turn-ons. No judgment. You don't have t-- oh! Ok. (laugh) Oh really. Are you making that up? Come on. (pause) Seriously? How'd you end up there? (laugh) Was it your idea or someone else's? I mean, that sounds almost too weird to believe... Hee hee. Oh my god. (giggle) Then how did it go? Did you get caught? I have to say, that's one thing I *never* would have thought of.... (pause) (laugh) Ha! Oh, that's awesome. Oh wow. You know, actually I *love* that idea. I can just picture it now... mmm, I think I'll really have to try that sometime.

All right. Thanks. And it feels like time to get rid of these shorts anyway.... so how do you like this view? Are you a booty person? (pause) Mmm-hmm. You like a little shake? Rowr. (laugh) Yeah, I've always loved dancing. That's another nice thing about this gig. It really keeps me in shape. (slap) Heh. Although I do seem to keep going through clothes pretty fast. This is the third pair of shorts today. And now they're gone... (laugh) Mmmm. That's nice. (pause) No, really. Things don't always go this far. Sometimes the group chat is just an actual chat. Really friendly. That's actually nice too. But, you know, I've been getting good and excited here, so I think my pussy needs some attention. Let me get comfy here... hmm? Nah, I doubt it. If nobody else is online by now, this is probably it for the night anyway.

(getting more turned on as you go along)

Hmmmmm... oh yeah... mmm. Just what I needed. How are you doing over there? So-- (pause) Oh really, what else? Do you have another one? Or-- oh? What do *I* want to hear? Weeeeell... how about something you haven't done yet? What's one bucket-list fantasy of yours? (laugh) Realistic or not, it doesn't matter. Just think about it. I'll try not to be too distracting. (laugh) Mmmmmm... I mean, we all have at least a couple ideas like that in the bank. Do you ever just look at people and wonder what they're into? Like, around at work, or out on the street, knowing some of them probably get up to some really wild stuff, but you'd never suspect just from looking at them... hmm.. (pause) Oh? *ooh*. Wow. Yes, that... that's a good one. (laugh) Actually that's funny - I almost did something like it in college once. Well. Sort of. It wasn't exactly like that, but... (pause) Actually, no. It was a suggestion from, well... let's say, someone who didn't quite think it through.... (laugh) Yeah, you're right. To be honest... heh. Well, at that point I wouldn't have really known what I was doing anyway. (sigh) But... well, if I'd been more experienced back then? Oh yes, things would have gone very differently. (laugh)

(breathing more heavily)

Well, no. That's a chance that obviously doesn't just happen every day. But it's *so* hot to imagine. I'd just love to try it sometime. You never know... mmmmmmm.... oh? Yes. I think so too. Definitely. Whew. I'm having fun thinking about the idea right now. Or can't you see? Here, let me move a little closer... how's that? Liking the view from your end?

[wet sounds]

(laugh) Yes. That's good. (pause) Oh, would you really? Uh huh? Oh yes. And what would you do if you *were* here? It's nice and warm and cozy... Tell me... ohhhhhh. Mff. Yes, I do like that. When someone knows how to use their tongue... oh yes. I haven't had someone do *that* to me in way too long.... (laugh) Oh? What else? Now you've got me all curious. And I was so worked up already... would you-- nnnnnnngg! Oh! Oh fuck, that's perfect. Oh, that's such a hot idea. Yes. Just what I needed to see. I love it. Haha. Yes, I'm picturing that so hard right now. That's great. Ohh. Mmmmm, you know, I think I'm almost there. I'm going to cum. Yeah! Yes! Oh. Ooooohhhhhh.....! (etc)

[moans/noises/exclamations as you see fit]  
[panting, slowing down]

Wow. Ha. Well.... (sigh) Well. I hope you liked *that* as much as I did. If you were imagining it like I was... (sigh) No, thank *you.* Whew. No, I can get tips any night. That was.. well, really better in a way. It's just... more interesting, you know? (laugh) Oh. That's my kind of chat. Hey, what about you? Did you enjoy the show? (laugh) (sigh) Oh thanks. That's so nice of you. I think... yeah, I think this is all I can take for the night. Don't know what it's like where you are, but it is getting late. (pause) Maybe? I don't know. You know where to find my schedule. Not tomorrow, but... yeah. Later in the week. Like I said, every time is different. (pause) Well, I hope so too. Thanks so much. I hope things get better for you too. (laugh) Aw, that's sweet. I appreciate it. Same to you. All right. Have a good night. (kissy sound) See you next time.


End file.
